


Future Present

by Kalloway



Category: Generator Gawl
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sometimes it's important to distract Ryo from his thoughts.





	Future Present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Dec. 1st, 2012. 
> 
> "For asmaria! Happy December Holidays! Masami's commentary totally based on something the dub slipped in... Original prompt was 'future present' and is so old that I don't remember what I'd intended to write, if I even knew other than 'Generator Gawl fic yay'. So it's the title now. ^^;;"

"It must have been awful," Ryo mused, looking out over the city.

"Mmm?" Koji looked up from the book he'd been reading. He'd only half-heard what Ryo said and for a brief moment, he wasn't sure he should have heard it at all. "Masami and her mother only took Gawl grocery shopping. I'm sure he's fine."

"Not Gawl," Ryo corrected. "Though I'm sure everyone involved in that is learning the error of their ways. Maybe we can go out for dinner..."

"Then what?" Koji asked. He marked his place in the book and closed it, setting it aside before getting to his feet and moving the short distance to stand beside Ryo and rest a comforting hand on the small of Ryo's back.

"Kanae-- you... watching over... me for that long, unable to do anything or say anything..." There was a strange sadness in Ryo's eyes as he looked up at Koji.

Koji just slid a little closer. He didn't know what to say. They hadn't really talked about it much - the other themselves. Despite Kanae - and really, Koji still thought of his older self as Kanae - giving distinct instructions... Their other selves had chosen to fight and likely die together.

Was he supposed to say he'd do it again? He wouldn't have to, so it didn't matter. What reassurance did Ryo need to hear? They were together every second they could be, except when school intervened. Nothing he could ever say would ever trump what he'd already done.

Maybe the best thing to do would be to distract Ryo from thinking about it. Somehow.

"Ryo?"

Koji leaned a bit to kiss Ryo, who only seemed surprised for a second before responding. There was no harm in it - the house was empty except for themselves, after all.

Somehow, they ended up on the floor, and Koji wished they hadn't folded up their futons for the day, and his hair had been pulled loose from its tie...

Ryo was thinking about something else now, at least. The look in his eyes was very different.

Neither of them heard the door.

"Oh I was so right about that," Masami commented sharply.

Koji looked up, over Ryo's head, to where Masami stood in the doorway, peering over Gawl's shoulder. There was certainly no way to deny anything - no point, either.

"Yeah," she continued, grabbing Gawl's collar. "We're just gonna go make dinner and when you're done, come on down."

"See what I have to put up with," Gawl said as he was dragged off. Koji didn't know who he was referring to, but he let it go. Ryo hadn't let him go.

"I had told Natsume..."

From there on, Masami's words were muted by distance.

Koji turned his attention back to Ryo.

He'd do it again. Of course.


End file.
